


THE POWER OF SHARA’S FIST A Final Fantasy Tale

by ori_j7



Series: Final Fantasy fan fic stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Guns, Magic, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Swordplay, Tournaments, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ori_j7/pseuds/ori_j7
Summary: A young woman with dreams of becoming a doctor, has no choice but to enter a dangerous tournament to become an elite guard for royalty. Will she pass all the tests, or will she fail like the rest?
Series: Final Fantasy fan fic stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107098





	THE POWER OF SHARA’S FIST A Final Fantasy Tale

THE POWER OF SHARA’S FIST A Final Fantasy Tale

SCENE 1

EXT. A BATTLE ARENA - AFTERNOON

Two figures are fighting in a round arena, audience on all sides. There’s space between the edges of the arena and the audience that appear to be compartments. The audience is chanting and stomping on the stands.

AUDIENCE 

Cid! Cid! Cid! Cid!

Cid, a young man, is fighting Shara, a young woman. They are using martial arts and appear to be on equal footing.

ANNOUNCER V.O.

It appears to be a tight contest! The dark horse Shara is putting up a fight against 

the crowd favorite, Cid!! Who will win??!!

There’s a middle aged woman in the audience, muttering prayers to herself. This woman is Shara’s mother. The audience is now asking for blood.

AUDIENCE

Sudden death! Sudden death! Sudden death! Sudden death!

ANNOUNCER V.O.

Looks like it’s tiiiiime to raise the stakes!!!

The compartments around the arena move to reveal spikes. Shara is visibly worried, Cid aggressively continues the fight causing Shara to be on the defensive. 

SHARA’S MOTHER

No no no! Please!

Shara sees an opening and clenches her fist, but she unclenches her fist as she’s afraid she’ll knock Cid into the spikes. Cid notices the moment of her hesitation and decides to cast a spell.

CID

Sleep!

Shara gets hit with the spell and falls asleep. The audience goes wild.

  
  


ANNOUNCER V.O.

We have a winner! Cid will be the one to receive Shiva’s grace!

SCENE 2

EXT. CAVE - MIDDAY

Outside a cave that is decorated as a shrine, lies the announcer, the mayor, a few officials, Cid, Shara with her mother, and the third place contestant. The cave is at the entrance from a hill. At the bottom of the hill is the audience from the tournament. The crowd is conversing and speculating.

ANNOUNCER

Thank you all for coming! Now witness as Cid enters Shiva’s cave to earn her power! Will he succeed??!!!

The announcer ushers Cid into the cave. Before going in Cid pumps his fist into the air and the crowd cheers. Cid enters the cave.

SHARA’S MOTHER(to Shara)

You did your best, baby. You did nothing wrong.

SHARA

I had one more move, it’s just… with those spikes… I didn’t want him to get hurt…

Cid is heard screaming from the cave. The audience is bewildered. The announcer checks a screen that has Cid’s gauges, life points or hit points (hp), as well as mana points or magic points (mp). Both gauges go to zero. The announcer shakes his head to the mayor. The mayor makes a “continue” gesture.

ANNOUNCER

Well it looks like Cid couldn’t appease Shiva, will our next contestant, have what it takes? 

Will our beautiful Town of Crouma have a representative for the Elite Guard contest??!!! It’s up to you Shara!!

Shara is surprised and confused. The third contestant is gesturing out of fear for Shara to head into the cave. The announcer and all the officials are urging her towards the cave. Shara finally moves toward the cave and the audience is silent. Carbuncle a cat-like creature with white fur and a crimson jewel shining on its forehead, appears on Shara’s shoulder,

SHARA

Not this time Carbuncle, I have to do this alone.

  
  


Carbuncle disappears as Shara enters the cave. The cave’s entrance is lit with candles but as she goes deeper into the cave, it becomes colder as she begins to shiver. Shara gets closer when she notices a giant blue woman sitting on a throne. Shara looks to the right of her and sees an iced statue of Cid. She looks frightened but ventures closer to Shiva.

SHIVA

A young girl this time? Come closer.

(Shiva looks her up and down.)

Fit but dull looking. I am not impressed. Tell me, why do you people need my powers? 

Why should I grant you my grace? You people don’t own me. I have no real obligation to Crouma, 

so why should I help you? I would be wary of the answer I give, if I were you.

Shara is visibly shaken by this. She begins to speak with trepidation.

SHARA

I-I, have a dream, m-more like a wish…

SHIVA

Bad comedy! You can’t even spit out the words necessary to save your life. At least the other one had guts. 

That’s it! I’m going to freeze you and this town!

Shiva waves her arms and the cave and part of Shara is frozen, but before it can reach her head, Shara yells out in desperation.

SHARA

Three chances!!!

Shiva stops.

SHIVA

Go on.

SHARA

Let me use your power three times, in ways that will amuse you! Let me prove myself! After the third time 

if you don’t like what I’ve done, then you can kill me or turn me into a statue.

SHIVA

If you fail to entertain me I will come back to this town and freeze you and everyone else in it. Good luck and do not disappoint.

Shiva disappears, Cid’s ice statue disappears and he falls to the ground. Shara helps Cid out of the cave and the announcer and the town’s people are waiting with baited breath.

ANNOUNCER

Well?

SHARA

I… have Shiva’s grace.

The audience boos, wishing it was Cid instead.

ANNOUNCER

It’s settled! Shara will represent Crouma for the Elite Guard contest for Prince Brion! She will leave for the proving grounds tomorrow!

The audience boos again. 

SCENE 3

INT. ROYAL PALACE

Inside the palace is a lavish vestibule with art and armor on display. Behind closed doors is shouting until they’re finally angrily opened. A woman in elegant dress steps out. This is princess Shana but her dead name is Brion. She is followed by a flustered older man, this is the king. They both are wearing similar red medallions.

SHANA

For the last time, my name is not Brion, it’s Shana! I’m a woman, not a boy. I am your daughter and 

you will have a queen leading the kingdom! You have to accept that.

KING

You embarrass me every time you dress like that! I won’t have it!

SHANA

I won’t talk to you until you calm down. I’m going to my favorite garden.

Shana’s current elite guard stands near her as she opens a portal to her garden. She and the elite guard enter as the portal closes. The younger prince Hotspur, who must’ve been listening in from the other side of the hallway, advances toward the King. Hotspur has a red medallion as well.

  
  
HOTSPUR

Father, I heard you arguing with Brion or Shana, whatever he’s calling himself today. 

Why would he want to be the inferior sex, dear father?

KING

Ever since he was little, he would go on about coming out the wrong shape or being uncomfortable in 

this or that! It is his duty to become king and now he asserts himself to be queen??!!!

HOTSPUR

Why not abdicate the throne to me?

KING

Boy do not compound my rising headache! The first born male shall be king and that’s final! 

Besides you are an ill suited buffoon! You care more about the coin in your purse than the lives of our countrymen!

HOTSPUR

What’s wrong with following suit with our cousins?? They have industrialized their countries and are richer for it.

KING

I’d rather die, than have our men go back to fourteen hour work days! I will not let children under 12, 

slave away for a new shiny chalice!! Now begone whilst I try to get through to your brother.

The King teleports away with his elite guard. Hotspur lets out a sigh but confidently walks away.

EXT. GARDEN - MIDDAY

The scenery is a lush beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers, gazebos, and paths to walk. Shana is blissfully walking in the garden, when The King teleports in and immediately engages.

KING

I’m… I’m just trying to understand. This is you. Fine. Can’t you keep it indoors in your private chamber?

SHANA

I’m me. I’ve always been me. You don’t have to understand except that I’m the girl you raised me to be. 

I still have this kingdom and its countrymen dear to my heart.   
  


KING

But your elite guard competition is right around the corner, do you want people to see you like this?

SHANA

Yes. They have to accept the real me.

KING

You’re just as selfish as your brother.

The King and his guard teleport away. Shana takes a deep breath then sighs. She takes a flower, then puts it in her hair.

SCENE 4

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SHARA’S HOUSE

Shara’s home is a modest one floor house or a flat if you will. Outside, there’s a punching bag and a wooden dummy under a tarp. They have a small lettuce farm. On the front lawn, is Shara and her mother practicing a flowing kata.

SHARA’S MOTHER

You sure you want to go through with this? There has to be a less dangerous way.

SHARA

If I’m going to become a doctor, I need to go to the University to study. We can’t afford that, 

so the best solution is to work for the kingdom.

SHARA’S MOTHER

You’ve studied healing potions and magic. Your spell ‘Full Cure’ restores a body completely. What more do you need?

SHARA

Full Cure restores a body to a point, but for example, if you have cancerous cells, they’ll grow back over time. 

I’m not sure if I want to be a surgeon, but I am interested in preventative care. Besides I can’t back down now or we’ll all suffer.

Kata ends in two hard strikes. They bow, then Shara’s mother gives Shara a squeezing hug.

SHARA’S MOTHER

I know you’re a big girl that can make her own decisions, but you’re my baby and I don’t want you to get hurt or worse.

  
  


SHARA

I won’t let you down, now let’s go over my potions, we can have up to 20, but we don’t have that many…

Shara packs up her things, a few outfit changes, her 8 potions and of course, Carbuncle materializes to keep her company on the ride to the competition. Shara goes to the carriage driver.

SHARA

Do you mind showing me the way? I have my own ride.

Shara whistles and a golden Chocobo, a large bird-like creature halfway between the size of a pony and a horse, materializes. The carriage driver leans over and hands Shara a pin.

CARRIAGE DRIVER

You’ll need this to be identified as a contestant. Go ahead and follow, I’ll lead the way.

Shara rides her Chocobo as the carriage leads on to the competition. 

SCENE 5

EXT. COMPETITION ENTRANCE GATE - MIDDAY

Shara’s Chocobo and the carriage arrive at the entrance to the competition. The Chocobo vanishes into thin air. There’s already eighteen people there. Shara is the second to last to arrive. Most of the contestants seem to be warriors of some sort, very few wizardly folk. A young man in a cowboy motif comes toward Shara.

TRUCK(to Shara)

Swagging on a Chocobo, eh? You’re cute, but you could’ve done better with your outfit. 

Vagabond martial artists are a dime a dozen here.

SHARA

Huh?

TRUCK

Name’s Truck.

(Truck pulls out one of his guns and begins to do tricks with them)

Fastest shot you’ll ever see.

SHARA

… Ok… Name’s Shara.

TRUCK

Where you from, Vagabond cutie?

Shara is not really paying attention, she’s scoping out the competition.

TRUCK

Hello? I said where you from?   


SHARA

Oh sorry. I’m from Crouma.

TRUCK

Crouma?? I can’t believe you guys got a representative, from there! Well good for you, hotshot!

Truck does another gun trick, but Shara wanders away, checking out the outside of the competition building. Carbuncle reappears on Shara’s shoulder. A young lady notices Carbuncle and approaches Shara.

TOMI(to Shara)

Oh my gods, is that a Carbuncle??

The young girl is somewhat scholarly and bookish. She doesn’t quite give off the warrior vibe but looks can be deceiving.

SHARA

Uh yes, this is Carbuncle. The name’s Shara.

TOMI

Nice to meet you, my name’s Tomi. Do you have a contract with Carbuncle?

SHARA

Contract? I feed him carrots here and there… but no contract really.

TOMI

That’s awesome. I have a few contracts with some aeons but I never found a Carbuncle like you have. 

Aeons can be tricky or pretty easy to have contracts with.

SHARA

Tell me about it. I have a pretty bad…

As the last carriage arrives, a horn is heard from the gates. From the carriage is a woman with a sword as big as she is. She’s muscular with tattoos. Some would say her carefree demeanor is intimidating. Shara is still observing the swordwoman but everyone else’s attention to the front of the gate where the horn was sound.

A tall, thin man with a long black tie, comes out from the crack of the gates. He addresses the contestants.

  
  


ARBITER 

I, am the Arbiter. I will oversee these contests. Be creative in your solutions. You are allowed up to 20 potions of your choosing.

Any weapon is accepted, but only you can fight for yourself. Aeon summoning is encouraged, it might be difficult if you don’t have support. 

Killing is discouraged but acceptable. Please present your pins so that you can gain entry to the proving grounds.

A line starts to form as the pins are scanned and collected. What isn't evident at first is that there are actually 21 people in line as opposed to the correct 20. Five people go through until the 6th person who has a fake pin. The pin registers as fake.

ARBITER(to the Fake Contestant)

You are not a registered contestant. Stand aside. You may participate as an audience member for the final engagement.

FAKE CONTESTANT(draws out sword)

Oh, I think you have room for me. Now are you gonna let me in or do I have to cut ya??!!

ARBITER

Only the chosen may enter.

FAKE CONTESTANT

Right! And I choose to enter!!

Truck pulls out his gun and shoots the fake contestant in the back. The fake contestant falls to the ground and begins to whimper. Shara looks at Truck with anger. She runs over to the fake contest and gives them a healing potion. The bullet falls out of the fake contestant’s back.

SHARA(to Truck)

That was unnecessary.

  
  
  
  


TRUCK

Don’t worry, I won’t use real bullets during the competition, besides who knows how far this jerk would have taken things. 

Why waste a potion if you’re only allowed to enter with 20?

SHARA

I’m down to 7 now and if I can help, I’ll help. 

Stepping over and around the fake contestant, the line for pin screening continues.

INT. STAGING AREA- MIDDAY

As Shara and the rest of the contestants enter the gates, they are directed to a staging area. A simple open area with a stand in the middle, on top of which, is a magic staff standing upward with no visible assist. The arbiter ushers Tomi towards the stand with the magic staff.

ARBITER

This staff will measure your health and mana points, as well as giving us a ranking. If you will.

Tomi places her hand on the staff. She feels a sudden surge of energy and gasps. The arbiter then gestures to an electronic board. Tomi’s health points and mana points are displayed, she is ranked 1st of course. A few more contestants go to get ranked, Tomi continues to stay 1st. The woman with the sword as large as her body goes next, she is ranked 3rd and apparently her name as displayed is Yang. Shara goes next and is ranked 5th, followed by Truck who is ranked 4th. The final contestant puts their hand on the staff and is ranked, no changes to the top five.

SCENE 6

INT. CLASSROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

The contestants are ushered into a classroom. There are five desks for four rows. The classroom is predominantly white and sterile looking. In the back of the class is a scoreboard with all the contestants’ stats on display. The arbiter addresses the classroom.

ARBITER

For our first challenge, you will be judged on your academia. The first test will be a 40 minute math test, the sec--

Truck raises his hand but interrupts anyways.

TRUCK

What if you count out loud?

ARBITER

Then you will be disqualified. You will be given scrap paper so that we won’t need to hear any meeny, miny, or moes. 

TRUCK

Hey! I know pemdas! Just asking for other people.

ARBITER

The second test will be a 45 minute History test, and the third will be a 30 minute Battle Tactics test. We will begin in 5 minutes.

SHARA

Damn, I’m not good with dates.

TRUCK

The first date is the hardest and I usually let ‘em go by the 8th! I’m just kidding girl, you would make it to the 10th date before I let you go.

SHARA

History is not my strong point. I thought we were just going to display our magic power.

TOMI(to Shara)

Try to focus on Battle Tactics and Math instead. I know it seems intimidating but I think you’ll do just fine.

TRUCK

Just answer “C”. Most of the time that’s the answer.

TOMI(to Shara)

Don’t do that.

The arbiter and some assistants hand out the tests. They begin with math. Truck seems to struggle a bit, Tomi is doing just fine, and Shara is working at a respectable pace. You see at an over the shoulder view that Truck answered all Cs. They are next given the History test and Shara is struggling. Shara is tapping her feet, looking around nervously she finally gives in and answers all Cs on the test. Finally they’re given the Battle Tactics test. Shara seems to be doing well, Truck smirks and giggles, and Tomi finishes first.

A bell goes off and pencils are placed down. After 20 minutes the results are in and a new ranking is displayed. Tomi remains 1st, Truck drops to 10th, Yang drops to 8th and Shara drops to 16th. Four people are disqualified for low scores. Yang is unfazed, but Shara is nearly devastated. Tomi comes over to console Shara.

TOMI

Look at the bright side, at least you’re still in the game. I ranked first but my score wasn’t perfect, the History portion was pretty hard.

SHARA

You’re right, I’m still here. I just have to make up for it in the coming tests. I just… I know we all have a lot 

riding on this, but I have an entire town on my back.

TRUCK(eavesdropping)

An entire town, eh?

TOMI

Oh gods.

TRUCK

No wonder you’re so uptight. The town I’m from can kiss my ass. I’m here for my mom and her alone.

TOMI

So mommy issues.

TRUCK

What?

TOMI

I said your “hair looks nice”.

TRUCK

But I’m wearing a hat… anyway. I’m trying to get my mother to a fancy doctor and if I make the big bucks I can make it happen.

  
  


SHARA

I hope she gets aid. I actually want to be a doctor.

TRUCK

Is that right? Well hurry and become a doctor so that I can get a discount.

SHARA

What about you, Tomi?

TOMI

Oh, I’m a legacy.

SHARA

Your parents were elite guards??!!

TOMI

My mother served the King when he was a younger man. She teaches magic now.

TRUCK

A goofy girl like you comes from old stock, huh? I hope you and I don’t cross paths on the battlefield, 

I really don’t want to shoot a nerd. Ladies.

Truck walks off to mingle with the other contestants. Yang completely ignores him.

TOMI(to Shara)

What a jerk. And a nosy one at that.

SHARA

He just tries too hard. So you’re a legacy, but what is it that you really want to do?

TOMI

I like to befriend Aeons, so I figure if I was guarding royalty, I would get the chance to meet more Aeons.

SHARA

Really? But couldn’t you accomplish that by travelling? 

TOMI

Ok, ok… you got me. I do enjoy a nice dust up, here and there.

SHARA

Thrill seeker, eh? I guess I should be scared of you!

TOMI(imitating Truck)

Only if you cross me on the battlefield!

Tomi and Shara laugh. The arbiter arrives and addresses the remaining contestants.

ARBITER

It is time for the next test. Please follow me through this portal.

A portal emerges in the back of the room. The contestants walk through.

  
  


SCENE 7

EXT. BARREN GROUND - LATE AFTERNOON

The contestants arrive to a wide stretch of land. The ground is dirt, but not muddy. There is a door in the middle of the field, standing on its own by itself. The Arbiter walks out in front.

ARBITER

Stand back.

(waits a second for the contestants to stand back)

Titan.

The Arbiter summons Titan, a giant whose legs are in light body armor, but his muscular chest is exposed. Titan is red headed with short hair and chest hair to boot. Titan leans over to pick up the Arbiter and begins to walk to the door near the middle of the field.

ARBITER(to Titan)

Floor plan H.

The Titan begins to stomp on the ground which shakes all the contestants. Walls begin to sprout up. The Titan continues to stomp five more times to create what is now clearly a maze.

ARBITER(to the contestants)

Here lies a maze. You have 20 minutes total to reach the center, through the door. I will release you by rank 

and every 30 seconds I will release a new contestant into the maze. You may work together or separately, but anyone 

who is not through the door at the end of 20 minutes will be disqualified. Tomi, you may begin… now!

Twenty minutes is cast upon the sky. The timer begins to countdown as Tomi runs into the maze. She casts a spell and a compass materializes in her hand. 

As time goes on, contestants are released into the maze. The 8th contestant,Yang, is called, but instead of running into the maze, she steps to the side and sits down. Another contestant is called, then it’s Truck’s turn.

TRUCK

Ah shit!

Truck begins to sprint into the maze. Contestant after contestant is released, until finally with 12 minutes remaining, Shara is called. She whistles to summon her Chocobo and begins running into the maze. She reaches a dead end, then doubles back and takes a different route. At one point she completely jumps over a contestant to dash down a corridor. Truck shoots a gun to signal that he has made it though. Tomi has already made it through as well. Shara thinks she has found a way through when the one minute mark has appeared. Seeing this, Yang stands up.

YANG

Odin!

Odin materializes, he is a regal looking knight in gold and silver armor. He is shiny and sparkling. He is on top of his horse Sleipnir which has six legs.

YANG(to Odin)

Castle siege!

Odin’s sword becomes even more gigantic than the Arbiter’s Titan. The sword begins to descend on the maze with the goal of cleaving it in two. Shara sees the sword coming down on her as she desperately turns a corner and another to finally reach a straightaway that leads to the door. Shara races with the Chocobo just as the sword is coming down on her. Shara can see Truck and Tomi at the door’s opening.

TRUCK

Hurry up!

TOMI

Come on! You can do it!

Shara makes it through, just as the sword cleaves the area. With 20 seconds remaining Odin disappears and Yang runs straight down the middle to the door. Six contestants were caught in the wake of Odin’s sword and were pinned by the broken rock or injured, thus they failed the test.

SCENE 8

EXT. OUTDOOR HALLWAY - DUSK

The door from the middle of the maze was a teleportation hole that connected to another door that led to an outdoor hallway. There’s one door that is currently locked. The door connected to the maze is still open. Shara upset confronts Yang.

SHARA(to Yang)

What were you thinking??!! You could’ve injured or killed someone!

YANG

What are you going on about? I gave everyone 19 minutes to figure it out!   


SHARA

You’re reckless. The Elite Guard is about protection, not brazen showings of strength!

Yang turns around and ignores Shara. Yang sits down with sword in hand.

TOMI(to Shara)

You’re not going to get through to her like that and besides… she’s not wrong. You came to your conclusion and she came to hers.

Shara upsets goes off to the side, her hands shaking. She grabs them and begins to take deep breaths. The Arbiter walks through the door and the 10 remaining contestants stand up.

ARBITER

Through that door lies the next challenge. Your goal is to simply make it to the other side. You will leave in 5 person

increments. There is no time limit. Who will go first?

Five contestants line up at the door, the second wave will be Yang, Tomi, Truck, Shara and another. The first five contestants walk through the door. The door is closed shut. A moment passes. A squeezing fart noise is heard.

TRUCK

If you guys smell that, it wasn’t me. 

A half beat and then there’s yelling, screaming, and one person giving what must be a death howl. A moment passes, then silence. 

YANG

The hell??

A minute that feels like two hours passes, then the Arbiter opens the door. The Arbiter ushers the remaining contestants in. They step through the door and what is revealed is another barren field, the length of a football field, although spookier as night has just arrived. The sky is dark and grey with a slice of the moon shining in what may be spite. At the end of the field is another door. Shara steels herself as another test is about to commence. To the far right of the field is a splatter of blood. It’s fresh and pouring down, yet there’s no victim. They look up at the scoreboard to the right of them, three contestants’ health points were down to a third, one contestant was fine and there’s an X over one contestant. From the door at the end of the field enters the proctor of this test. The proctor is a woman wearing an outfit devised mostly of skulls and skeletons. She has an eerie gait, as if the world were her playground. The Arbiter leaves and closes the door behind him. The door the Arbiter closed just vanished. The Proctor still ¾ of the way ahead of them, pulls out a microphone.

PROCTOR(over the mic)

The test is simple, make it to the door alive. Zalera.

The Proctor summons Zalera, a demon with angelic wings. Zalera’s armor is bone plated. He has a shamaness grafted onto one of his arms. The shamaness is scantily clad and has a blindfold. This Aeon struts for a moment, Shara clenches her fist. The Aeon stops strutting then the shamaness shrieks. A dark portal opens and an army of the undead appears. In an instant the field is filled with rows and rows of zombies. The contestants barely have any time to react.

Yang begins to cut a path for herself, Shara knocks a couple of them down, but they slowly begin to get up.

TOMI

Djinn!

Tomi summons a small bird-like aeon that has tiny horns and large ears, red feathers.

TOMI

Flame sneeze!

Djinn begins torching zombies. Carbuncle appears around Shara’s shoulders and begins to teleport away.

SHARA(to Carbuncle)

No! I won’t retreat! There has to be another way! Full cure!!

Shara casts full cure on a few zombies and they crumble, but it costs Shara too much magic power. She takes a potion and casts full cure again, but only a few zombies crumble. Shara realizes it’s an ineffective strategy as she takes another potion. The contestant that is not Truck,Tomi, Shara or Yang, gets succumbed to the Zombie hordes and perishes. 

TRUCK

Hectaoncheir!!

Truck summons Hectaoncheir, a dark teal humanoid with red accents and numerous arms, two pairs of arms near his chest, eight arms on his upper back, and around eight pairs positioned in a circle at the sides.

TRUCK

Gestalt mode!!

Hectaoncheir transforms into a quadrupedal mech with four machine gun turrets that Truck can ride. Hectaoncheir begins to mow down the zombies. Everyone is making progress except for Shara. Shara decides to finally use her ace up her sleeve.

SHARA

I will survive!! Shiva!!

  
  


Shara clasps her hands together and a huge block of ice encompasses a large swath of the field, almost to the door. Shara takes a deep breath, howls, and then punches the block of ice, shattering countless zombies leaving iced limbs on the floor. Shara runs quickly to the end of the field, followed by Tomi, then Truck, lastly by Yang who is enjoying herself. Tomi runs up to Shara.

TOMI(to Shara)

That was awesome! I didn’t know you had immense ice powers like that!

TRUCK

So Chocobo, healing, Shiva I’m guessing, and a Carbuncle. Still not enough to beat me, but you’re alright.

TOMI

Well I hope I don’t have to face you next.

SHARA

Face me?

TOMI

Yeah, there’s eight of us now, so there will probably be a tournament of battle tactics. Show ‘em what we’re made of.

Shara looks at Yang, Yang is cleaning off her sword, pleased as punch. The Arbiter appears at the opening of the door.

ARBITER

That concludes the tests for today. I will show you to your sleeping quarters. I recommend eight hours of

sleep at least. We will feed you all in the morning. For now, follow me.

SCENE 9

INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS - EARLY MORNING

A big, dark room with 20 sleeping cots, only 7 occupied. Yang and Truck are competing for louder snores. Shara gets up and puts on her gi. It’s a black top with orange pants. She exits the room.

EXT. OUTSIDE ARENA - EARLY MORNING

Shara steps outside and begins to do a kata. Shiva appears as a voice in her head.

SHIVA V.O.

You could have frozen the entire field, consuming your competition.

SHARA

I don’t have to kill to win.

SHIVA V.O.

Absurd. How will you handle the one with the big sword? You know, the one that makes you nervous.

SHARA

Let me worry about her. I promise to show you a grand spectacle. Have faith in me.

SHIVA V.O.

I think you’re a dull liar. You’ve only postponed me icing your town. It would make for a lovely crystal kingdom. 

But don’t worry, I’ll spare half the townsfolk, I’ll need servants after all.

SHARA

Geez, I never knew the devil was so cold.

SHIVA V.O.

A spec of spirit. Well, show me something interesting today, do not continue to bore me.

Shara continues her flowing kata in an attempt to calm her mind. 

INT. PALACE LIBRARY - EARLY MORNING

The palace library has statues of guards with halberds across their chest. There are rooms and rows of books. A maid is dusting a section. There are multiple tables with fluffy high chairs. There’s an out of place bean bag which is what Shana chose to sit on. Hotspur enters, motioning his elite guard to wait outside. Shana is studying a book and looks up once Hotspur appears.

HOTSPUR

Brion.

SHANA

The name is Shana, Brion is my dead name.

HOTSPUR

But the beginning of Brion is pretty, like the cheese. The name also means Brave and virtuous, how could you ask for a better name?

SHANA

How can I help you Hotspur? I don’t have much time, I’m meeting with the council to budget more community centers in the southern region.

HOTSPUR

I will support you against father, if we open up the mines again.

SHANA

Sure… but only if we cap working hours, no child labor, and have a living wage. Starting at $1600 zeni a month.

HOTSPUR

$1600 zeni??!! The point of opening the mines is to turn a profit, not a hand out. If you knew the 

profits our cousins are making hand over fist! What they’re projected to make!

SHANA

It’s a dangerous job and one we could do without. We make 90% of our money with agricultural 

exports and if anything that could hinder our growth. But a job for those who fall into the cracks… I am willing to be open to the suggestion.

HOTSPUR

We can work towards a more agreeable rate, but one idea I want to walk by you is a general store 

for the workers. Instead of increasing their pay, we provide goods and services that can be credit based, they work for us, 

we provide them with what they need.

SHANA

Let me get this straight, you want workers who are already in a dangerous position, pay them scraps 

and make them burn through all their hard earned money at a store where we most likely set unfair prices??!! 

Next you’ll say they are forbidden to shop elsewhere! You should clean your neck so that the sword they cut your head off with doesn’t rust!

HOTSPUR(visibly mad)

Our cousins…

SHANA(interrupting)

Are despots. Grandpa and father worked hard so that the people in this kingdom get a fair shake. 

You need to go to the history section of this library and spend a day learning about your roots!

(Takes a breath.)

You were very little, but do you remember when mother used to dress us up as the common folk and 

take us to market? She wanted us to see how people were living their lives. We have a responsibility to them, Hotspur!

Hotspur takes a moment, looks Shana up and down.

HOTSPUR

Responsibility? Maybe playing dressup is where mom went wrong with you. What are you going to do for marriage? 

You going to marry a man? We’ll have no future heir. Or are you going to marry a woman? Two queens in charge of our kingdom, 

we’d be the laughing stock of the world.

SHANA

Good day, Hotspur.

Hotspur storms out of the library into the hallway. Hotspur takes out a communicator device and a man’s face pops up.

HOTSPUR

My “sister” does not agree. We’ll go with your plan, I’ll need to borrow your elite guard…

SCENE 10

INT. LUNCHROOM - EARLY AFTERNOON

The contestants were given the morning to prepare. It’s now time for chow and they are given a meal and some tables to sit at. It’s tense and quiet. Shara gets her meal and sits down. Carbuncle appears and Shara feeds little bits to Carbuncle. Truck gets in front of Tomi and then sits next to Shara. Tomi is visibly annoyed but sits down in front of Shara. Yang sits by herself devouring her food with reckless abandon.

TRUCK(to Shara)

Ice powers, huh? No wonder you’re so cold to me.

Nobody laughs. Truck all salty clears his throat.   


TRUCK

Anyways, I’m scared of you. You could kill us all if you’re not stopped quick enough.

SHARA

I don’t kill.

TOMI

She wants to be a doctor, remember? She has an emphasis on saving people. 

TRUCK(to Shara)

So how come you’re not going to take a life? You want to be an elite guard, you might be forced to make someone take a dirtnap.

  
  


SHARA

I’ll find a way. We’re here for our skill, not our bloodlust.

TRUCK

You could lose your life today.

SHARA

Then I’ll leave behind a good looking corpse, right?

TRUCK

Geez, even I’m not that corny.

TOMI

Your powers come from Shiva, right? That was a really strong ice spell.

SHARA

Yes. I have… an uneasy contract with her. A lot’s riding on me. You must feel the pressure too, being a legacy.

TOMI

Eh, not really. I’m just kinda having fun. I particularly like when people use their aeons in creative ways.

TRUCK

Well, if I meet you on the field then I’ll be sure to make it “fun” for you.

TOMI

I doubt you can muster any form of entertainment.

TRUCK

You snotty little…

SHARA

Guys! I just want a peaceful meal before whatever trial comes next.

The Arbiter enters the room. Clears his throat then addresses the room.

ARBITER

You have 15 minutes to finish your meal and then you must meet outside for our next test.

Shara scarfs down the rest of her meal then goes outside to meet the next challenge. 

  
  


SCENE 11

EXT. TOURNAMENT STAGE - AFTERNOON

The location is the same as where the zombies attacked, about a football field or 100 yards. What’s new is a raised open faced cement arena. There’s no audience except for the woman who summoned Zalera, the Arbiter, and a fancy dressed judge. There is a team of magicians on standby near the judges. The Arbiter steps forward and addresses the contestants.

ARBITER

We will now have a tournament to determine the top three contestants. The top three contestants will then compete 

as a team against the current elite guard for the final challenge. The rules for the tournament are simple, win. 

Win by knockout, win by death, win by ringout. We have a medical team standing by for those who are injured 

and have not lost their lives. Here are the opening match ups.

The scoreboard shows the lineup of matches. Shara has to go first, Tomi is matched against Yang. Truck has a match and two other contestants are matched up.

ARBITER

First up! Shara versus Garrow. Please enter the stage.

Garrow is a muscular man, handsome, and sporting tonfas. Yang stands up and acknowledges Garrow’s looks. Shara and Garrow start at opposite ends but walk closer as they are both close range fighters. As Garrow gets closer he summons his aeon.

  
  
  


GARROW

Phantom.

(A ghostly figure that is a dark greyish color with a humanoid shape appears.

Ghostly veil.

As Garrow is walking, Phantom wraps itself around Garrow and Garrow disappears into thin air. Shara looks around for a brief moment in amazement.

SHARA

Oh shit!

Shara gets knocked down. She springs back up with a bloody nose. Shara takes a fighting stance, looking for any indication of her opponent, but none is given. He targets and hits her arm, causing a near break. She is reeling in pain. She takes a total defensive position as she is getting mercilessly wailed on. Battered as she is, she gets up and runs to the northern edge.

Shara whistles and her Chocobo appears. She whispers into the Chocobo’s ear and the Chocobo starts to dart up and down the arena. While doing so, it’s molting feathers. Soon a collection of feathers mound on what is perceived to be Garrow’s shoulders and Garrow sneezes to confirm his position. Shara is close enough so that she begins to kick and punch with her good arm and knocks Garrow out. Arbiter stands up and begins a 10 count. As the countdown is initiated, Shara, who is clearly barely standing up, waits until the count is zero. After she is declared the winner, she sits down and takes a healing potion, she is down to three.

The medical team carries Garrow off the stage and Shara walks to Tomi.

SHARA(to Tomi)

You going to be alright?

TOMI

I’ll be fine. She won’t cast the big sword, it takes too long and leaves her open. She’s deceptively fast with 

that big sword but it won’t even touch me. I know she has a trick up her sleeve though, that’s what concerns me.

SHARA

Well you have a trick or two!

Shara puts her fist out for a bump.

TOMI(bumps fist)

Or three!

Tomi and Yang enter the stage on opposite sides. Yang starts charging at her while Tomi calmly summons an aeon.

TOMI

Alarune!

Alarune is a humanoid, plant-type monster with a leather-like coat and a horn at the top of its head. It’s an irritable beast short of stature and temper. It begins to ram Yang to surprising force. It puts Yang on the defensive despite belief.

TOMI

Cait Sith!

Tomi summons another aeon Cait Sith, a black and white cat that walks confidently and stands upright. The cat wears red shoes, white gloves and a green cape.

TOMI

Cast Confuse!!

While Alarune is bashing Yang’s sword, Cait Sith walks over to Yang and puts its hands up like it’s a magic trick.

CAIT SITH

Confuse!

A purple cloud collects over Yang’s head and she lowers her guard, allowing Alarune to get a hit in. Yang gets hit yet again and starts to run backwards. Confused, she throws her sword down, gets hit by Alarune again. She kicks her sword further away from. Frustrated she begins to laugh, not meaning to do that, she gets even more upset. Yang begins to figure out her confusion and runs backwards toward her sword. Tomi makes a waving gesture and both of her summons disappear. Tomi takes a mp potion to re-up her magic ability. Tomi prepares to cast one more aeon.

TOMI

Tiamat!

Tomi summons Tiamat, a blue four headed dragon with a ring around its neck. This summon takes away most of Tomi’s mp so it can be considered her last attack. Tiamat flies high above the arena.

TOMI

Plasma attack!

Tiamat rears its four heads, the sky begins to turn dark as electricity collects around the ring on Tiamat’s neck. Then after a brief moment of charging, Tiamat strikes Yang with lightning. Yang lets out a chuckle.

YANG

Looks like you and me could get along.

Yang steps up while getting struck by multiple lightning attacks. Her confuse appears to be dispelled.

TOMI

She has an affinity for lightning??!!

Yang uses a rushing attack and slices Tomi in an upward slash, as not to completely cut her in half. Tomi falls to her knees and then collapses on the ground. The Arbiter starts the count. As soon as the count hits zero, Shara rushes onto the stage and uses some healing spells, she is then moved out of the way by the medical team.

SHARA(to medical person)

How is she?

MEDICAL TEAM PERSON

She’s healed, but we’re unsure when she’ll regain consciousness. 

Shara stares at Yang, Yang is unfazed.

Next up is Truck versus Gamail. Gamail is a thin but wiry person. At opposite sides of the arena, Gamail immediately summons an aeon.

GAMAIL

Fenrir!

Fenrir is a silver and purple wolf with a mane and long thick tail. It runs besides Gamail as they are charging Truck. Truck takes out his pistol and shoots at Gamail, to which Gamail and Fenrir completely dodge. Confused, Truck sprays his next round of shoots and Gamail, dodges them all. Truck is agitated, quickly reloads and begins firing again at Gamail. Truck continues a volley of shots at Gamail, but is unable to hit Gamail as long as Fenrir is out. Truck begins to fire and reload at near inhuman speed, but this does not faze Gamail.

GAMAIL

You can’t hit me as long as Fenrir’s out. And I have plenty of mp.

Gamail takes out a knife but hasn’t caught on that Truck has been firing in a certain pattern.

TRUCK

Oh, I’ll get you!!

Gamail dodges another shot, but then notices their at the side edge of the arena. Truck shoots again, Gamail dodges left, but then dodges right at the next shot which has them out of the ring.

  
  


TRUCK

You dodge left, then right every time. Didn’t take much to corral you. Lame ass.

Gamail is disqualified and Fenrir howls as he disappears. Up next is Rowan versus Kaye. Rowan is a man with glasses and a magic staff. Kaye is a woman in medieval type armor with sword and shield. Rowan uses water type magic while Kaye relies on her shield and sword. As the fight is going on, you see Shara checking in on Tomi in the infirmary. Tomi has yet to wake up. Shara’s hands are shaking, but she takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

Rowan wins the match and the Arbiter addresses the contestants again.

SCENE 12 

EXT. TOURNAMENT STAGE - LATE AFTERNOON

ARBITER

We will now have our semi-finalist matches. The two winners will go on to have a finalists match and 

then there will be a match for 3rd place, providing the contestants are alive. First up! Yang versus Shara.

TRUCK(to Shara)

Bow out. Let me handle her.

SHARA

I can fight my own battles.

TRUCK

Yeah, but your knees are doing morse code for “help”.

SHARA

I’m just excited for a little revenge.

TRUCK

You can always use that Carbuncle for escape.

Shara steps onto the stage. Yang does a sword trick then readies her sword. She inches closer to Shara.

TRUCK

Don’t get into her range! What are you doing??!!

Shara gets into Yang’s range and Yang strikes with some forward stabs but Shara dodges them all. Yang gets closer and attempts to take out Shara’s legs to which Shara acrobatically dodges. Yang takes some big swipes to which Shara back flips out of the way. Shara gets in close, dodges an upward slash and then attempts to punch Yang in the face. Yang blocks with her forearm, grabs Shara by the gi and headbutts her. Shara a little fazed narrowly dodges an overhead strike that would have cleaved her in two. Yang attempts to cut off Shara’s legs again, Shara flips out of the way, but Yang changes the direction of her blade and cuts the back of Shara’s leg. Shara is having trouble standing. She stumbles to one knee which happens to help Shara avoid a strike to the neck. Yang then immediately switches to an overhead strike as Shara can’t dodge anymore. As the sword comes down, mist rises from Shara’s mouth as she catches the sword just as it’s above her head.

SHARA

Diamond dust.

Shara blows ice that completely encompasses Yang sword and all. Yang is an ice statue.

SHARA

You should start the count now.

As the Arbiter counts, the only thing you can see moving from Yang is her eyes. The count reaches zero.

SHARA

Cancel.

The ice breaks apart and Yang is on the floor. She angrily pounds the ground. 

YANG

Damn it! Best two out of three!!!!

Shara slowly and injured backs away. The medical team heals Shara’s leg and then addresses Yang’s needs to which she swats them away. Shara sits down and begins to hear Shiva’s voice.

SHIVA V.O.

Nice catch. Why pray tell, did you not smash her? She’s going to be a problem in the future.

SHARA

You don’t know that. Besides, fighting her… I’ve begun to understand her a little.

SHIVA V.O.

We shall see, tomorrow may not go as smoothly as you think.

The next match is Truck versus Rowan. Rowan immediately summons Leviathan, a giant sea serpent, then unleashes a tidal wave on the field. Truck immediately summons Hecatoncheir.

TRUCK

Quake!!

Hecatoncheir’s quake, creates a barrier separating the tidal wave. From there, Truck shoots upward at angle and the bullets come down and hit Rowan in the head and face. Rowan is knocked out.

TRUCK

That guy couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paperbag.

The Arbiter addresses the remaining contestants.

ARBITER

The finalists will now have a match for team captain. The winner will be responsible for the team’s strategy tomorrow. 

If both combatants are alive, then we will have a match for the 3rd team member afterwards. Now Shara vs Truck.

TRUCK

I’ll try my best not to hit that purdy face.

SHARA

Oh, you won’t have to worry about lil ol me, Truuuuck.

Truck and Shara enter the stage, Shara has a smile, then she whistles for her Chocobo to appear.

TRUCK

Oh, you’re gonna sick your horse-bird on me?? Oh come on!

Truck starts shooting at Shara, Shara and the chocobo begin strafing left as Shara keeps count of the bullets.

SHARA

...4,5,6…

Truck reloads inhumanly fast and Shara counts again while strafing right. Shara gets closer with the Chocobo, when it’s time to Truck to reload again, Shara counters this time.

SHARA

Carbuncle!!!

Carbuncle appears on top of Truck’s hands and messes up the reload. As the bullets hit the ground, Shara charges Truck.

TRUCK

Hecta--

Before Truck could finish summoning Hecatoncheir, Shara jump kicks Truck. As Truck gets up Shara does a standing combo and knocks the hat off of Truck’s head as he gets knocked out. Shara lets out a howl as she wins. On the sidelines Yang shakes her head. 

Rowan and Yang both enter opposite sides of the arena. They begin to walk towards each other as the Arbiter addresses the contestants. 

ARBITER

Next is a match to determine 3rd place. The winner…

Before the Arbiter can finish, Yang does a dashing attack which stops short of slicing Rowan’s neck. Rowan puts his hands up, backs away slowly and rings himself out.

ARBITER

Well, the winner by forfeit is Yang. Tomorrow, Shara, Truck and Yang will compete in a challenge against the 

current Prince Brion’s elite guard. You will be judged tomorrow in front of an audience. Rest as best you can for tomorrow afternoon will hold your fate.

SCENE 13

INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS - NIGHT

Tomi is still in medical care as she has not woken up. Truck is not in the sleeping room, only Yang is on her cot sharpening her sword. Shara sees her, is hesitant, then decides to walk over and talk to her.

SHARA(to Yang)

Can I sit here?

YANG

Sure.

(There’s a moment of silence, then Yang speaks)

That was a sweet catch you had there, but don’t think it’ll work twice.

SHARA

Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to be an elite guard?

YANG

You first.

SHARA

I want to be a doctor.

YANG

A doctor? Bah. You know what people need? Dim Sum! I’m going to open a chain of restaurants with 

my family’s recipes! Then I’ll be filthy rich! I’ll have 10 wives and 10 husbands!!!

Shara giggles.

YANG

What’s so funny?

SHARA

Nothing. You know what? More power to you.

YANG

That’s right! More power to me!!

SHARA

I don’t know where he is, but I think we should meet up and strategize with Truck.

YANG

What for? He’s long range, you and your ice powers are mid range and I’m up close and personal.

SHARA

I can’t use my ice powers like that, it has… restrictions.

  
  
  
  


YANG

Well you better unrestrict them. The people we’re going up against will be the elite guard. They’re going to come at us 

with everything they got. Hmph. Just leave it to me. Now bug off, will ya? I gotta meditate on how to beat your ass.

Shara gets up and leaves. She looks around a bit until she is outside the building. She notices in a far off corner is Truck on a communicator talking to a man in a mask. The man in the mask notices Shara and then shuts off the communicator.

SHARA

Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.

TRUCK

Just talking to my mom’s doctors.

SHARA

Really? Why would the doctor have a mask?

TRUCK

The guy’s flamboyant, now what do you want?

SHARA

I hope you’re not sore at me for thumpin’ on your noggin.

  
  


TRUCK

Even your beatdown was cute. Now what?

SHARA

I think we should strategize…

INT. PALACE BEDROOM - NIGHT.

The palace bedroom is lavish with white sheets and drapes. A jacuzzi in the middle of the large room. The man with the mask takes it off to reveal it was Hotspur that Truck was talking to. Hotspur uses his communicator to contact his cousin again.

HOTSPUR

I have all the info I need. None of them will stand a chance against my summon.

(Hotspur clutches his medallion.)

You’ll hold your end of the bargain with your elite guard??

COUSIN

A fourth of the kingdom works for me.

SCENE 14

EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE ARENA - MORNING

Shara is practising yet another flowing kata. She is trying to clear her mind. Shara notices that they are removing the south wall of the arena. Must be giving more space for the challenge that is to come. Her mind drifts back to her kata and once she finishes she makes a fist.

  
  
  


SHARA

One more time. I have to make it count. No more fear, no more hesitation. I am here.

EXT. EXPANDED ARENA - AFTERNOON

A wall was removed and the arena has been expanded. The stage that the tournament took place in has been removed. The tournament area may be three times its previous size. There are eight stands with a button on them spread out in the field. The previously empty stands are now filled with spectators. In the stands are the remaining four contestants from the tournament. Tomi still seems to be recuperating elsewhere. The audience is busy gossiping about the princess Shana, who is in attendance in the royal section of the audience with regular guards. Her elite guard has already taken the field. One woman, two men. The woman is fit, with a large dagger sheathed behind her back. No other weapons. One man is tall and thin with a magical staff. The last man is a muscular hulk with large hands, no weapons. Shara, Truck and Yang enter their side of the field.

SHARA(to Yang and Truck)

Have any of us seen them in action before?

YANG

First time here, first time seeing them.

TRUCK

Same.

SHARA

Ok, we should listen to the rules of the game, maybe it won’t be a straight up fight.

TRUCK

Thanks for stating the obvious, “captain”.

Two assistants set a small statute at each end of the field. The Arbiter stands and addresses the audience.

ARBITER

Before we begin, our Princess Shana would like to say a few words.

The audience murmurs then quiets down.

SHANA

Thank you all for coming. I know this is my first public appearance in a while, but I am myself. I am your princess, 

soon to be queen. When I am queen, I will be for the people’s betterment! We will work on our infrastructure and better

access to education! We will rise and thrive like no kingdom before us has ever seen! We will all be bright stars in the future night’s sky!! 

The audience is silent. They don’t know what to make of their princess.

SHANA

Let the game begin!!

The audience roars. The Arbiter motions for the audience to die down.

ARBITER

In this challenge, each team has a statue and three coins. Your task is to capture the enemy statue and place your teams’ 

coins in the coin slots. The first team to have all three of their coins in the enemy statue wins. Each stand that has a button 

will erect a shield in case one is needed. There is no time limit, there are no rules. It is advised not to break the statues as they have

to be intact to win. Are there any questions?

(Takes a beat, neither team has anything to say.)

On the current Princess’ elite guard, we have Messina!

The muscular guard raises his hand, the crowd cheers.

ARBITER

Next we have Xellos!

The guard with the magician’s staff raises his staff, the crowd cheers.

ARBITER

And finally, we have Aileen!

The woman guard raises her hand, the crowd cheers. 

ARBITER

On the opposing side, we have Yang!

Yang swings her sword, the crowd boos.

  
  


ARBITER

Next we have Shara!

Shara does nothing, the crowd boos.

ARBITER

And finally we have Truck!

Truck does a gun trick and the audience is mixed boos, half cheers.

ARBITER

Without further ado... start!!!

Messina picks up their statue and begins running towards Shara and her team. Xellos begins to make his way towards Shara’s team as well, Aileen stays behind, not making a move.

SHARA(to Truck)

Protect the statute!!

TRUCK

Why me??

Shara and Yang make their way towards the two elite guards with Yang darting ahead. As they get closer, Xellos lifts his staff and a spell has been casted. Messina, who has the statue, has now been multiplied into three people, each with their own statute. This is an illusion, but Yang doesn’t know that yet. The three separate and head into different directions.

YANG

Damn it!!

Yang chases one, Shara whistles and summons her Chocobo and begins to chase one of the illusions. Seeing this, Aileen summons Bahamut, a dark grey silver dragon with a bronze chest and blue wings, and commands it to target Shara.

SHARA

Oh shit!

  
  


SHIVA V.O.

Looks like you need me.

SHARA

Not yet! I’ll let you know!

Shara is dodging Bahamut’s blasts while the real Messina reaches near Truck and their statue. Xellos arrives as well, raises his staff and splits into 16 illusions. Truck summons Hecatonchier and begins to take out the illusions, but soon as he shoots one down, another replaces his place. Messina manages to get behind Truck and grabs their statute. Now Messina has both statues and begins to run back to Aileen. Shara notices Messina run past Xellos.

SHARA

Aileen must have the coins! Yang! Truck! Go after Messina! I’ll go after Aileen!

Xellos cancels the illusions of himself, then casts 20 illusions of Messina.

YANG

This isn’t working!! 

Shara has been charging at Aileen while dodging Bahamut’s blasts. Just when it looks like Bahamut has Shara dead to rights, a golem is flung into the air and hits Bahamut in the head, stunning him. At that moment a person behind the 4 failed contestants from the tourney, gets up and casts a force field around all of them, making them trapped. Two more elite guard, one of which cast the golem, rushes to the field to confront Yang, Truck and Shara. Shara’s elite guard turns around to help, but Hotspur teleports onto the field with his elite guard. Hotspur’s elite guard confronts Shana’s elite guard.

SHANA

Those are my cousin’s elite guard, and Hotspur, oh Hotspur…

(to her guards)

Go! Direct everyone towards the portal! I will protect them!!

Shana casts a teleportation spell big enough for the audience to get through. She then clutches her medallion.

SHANA

Ashura!

Out of her medallion is her summons’ Ashura. Ashura is a three headed queen with four arms each with a sword or dagger. She has a serene face, a happy face, and an angry face. The angry face is flipped forward and a large dome of protection is encompassed around the stadium. Hotspur puts his medallion through the barrier and causes him a hole to walk through. Shara notices this but there are two elite guard ready to confront her.

SHARA

Yang! Cover for me and Truck! We’re going after the princess!

Yang casts odin.

  
  


YANG

Raiden!!

Another level of the Odin summon is Raiden. Odin’s armor turns red, his strength and speed increase. Raiden works autonomously with Yang against the two elite guard. 

YANG

This is the best day of my life!!

Shara and Truck head to the hole in the barrier when Truck pulls a gun at the back of Shara’s head so that she can feel it.

TRUCK

I can’t let you go any further.

SHARA

So that was Prince Hotspur you were talking to last night. Truck, you don’t have…

TRUCK(interrupting)

Shut up! Now these bullets are real. Don’t make me blow that pretty little head off!

SHARA

What would your mother think??

TRUCK

My mother gets to think because of the money I’m getting. Not everyone is jumping up to be a kind hearted lady-doctor like you!

SHARA

Listen, I’m going to go forward and help the princess. If you’re going to shoot me, shoot me.

Truck looks like he’s about to pull the trigger, he flips the safety back on and moves the gun away from Shara’s head.

TOMI

Tiamat!!

Tiamat appears and shocks the shit out of Truck.

  
  


SHARA

Tomi! You’re alright!!

TOMI

I woke up to this commotion. I figured I’d find you and you would know what’s going on.

SHARA

Long story short, it looks like a deadly sibling rivalry. I’m going to go protect the princess.

TOMI

I’m going to bind Truck, you go ahead.

SCENE 15

EXT. BATTLE ARENA AND AUDIENCE STANDS - LATE AFTERNOON

Shana’s elite guard is battling Hotspur’s. Yang is fighting two elite guard with the help of Raiden. One elite guard has the last four contestants and the judges in a locked barrier. The audience members are evacuating the scene via a Shana’s teleportation portal. Hotspur is making his way towards Shana.

HOTSPUR(unsheathing his sword)

You were always too soft, even as a boy. I knew you would make sure everyone would escape before you. 

And that would be the end of you, dear “sister”.

SHANA

Mom said it was my job to help raise you, being older. Besides all the nannies, she wanted to make sure we were connected. 

If mom were here now, I’m not sure who she would blame. 

(Shana wipes a tear from her eye. Ashura’s head flips to a sadistic smile.)

I would want to know where I went wrong.

Just as Hotspur looks to stab Shana and Ashura is about to attack, an ice wall erects between them.

SHARA

You should have spanked him more!

HOTSPUR

You little brat! Sorry, the cute little Chocobo girl with the ice powers. Clever, knowing I would have elemental blocks in place. 

Truck told me all about you. Well? Go on. Show me your martial arts! Know that I am royalty trained by the finest knights on this planet!

(Hotspur takes a stance.)

Show me what you got!!!

Shara clenches her fist.

SHARA

Chocobo kick!!!

Shara’s leg turns into a Chocobo’s and it’s just about to hit Hotspur. Hotspur tries to defend, but it goes through his defense and Hotspur has a stupid look of wonderment. Hotspur is punted upwards, breaking the barrier with his medallion. As he’s about to land yards away from Shana, he clutches his medallion and summons Round Table.

HOTSPUR

Round Table!!!!

A ghastly summon, Hotspur body has sprouted two more extra behemoth arms and legs. Fortified by shiny silver armor. Hotspur hunkers down and starts to self heal, cursing to himself,

HOTSPUR

I am the chosen one, damnit! What’s one little ice harlot to me??!!!

Shara undoes the ice block and runs up to Shana.

SHARA

Are you hurt?

SHANA

Shara is it? I am fine. Why did you block me from attacking my brother?

SHARA

You shouldn’t have to fight your own family. Leave that to me.

SHANA

My brother will not relent so easily. His summon is nigh invulnerable, but royal summons are only loyal to the enchanted medallion.

Take his medallion off and his summon will disappear.

Shara comes down from the audience seats yards away from Hotspur. Thirteen swords appear and swirl around Hotspur. A few swords hurl themselves at Shara, a slightly bloodied Yang appears in front of Shara and blocks the swords. Tomi appears and gives Yang a potion and Tomi takes one herself.

TOMI(to Shara)

I’m going to use my strongest Aeon summon.

YANG(to Shara)

I have one more trick up my sleeve, but I can’t miss or I’ll be open…

SHARA

Tomi, I need you to cast Silence on those swords so that they’ll stop. Yang…

YANG

I have you covered!

TOMI

Valigarmanda!!!!

Tomi summons Valigarmanda, a very large creature with a bird-like appearance. It is covered in red scales, while its feathers are green and blue. Tomi rides Valigarmanda who in turn, shoots fire at Hotspur who blocks it with a few swords.

HOTSPUR

I’ll teach you! Comet!!!

Two very large comets appear into the sky, coming down to crush our heroes. 

SHARA

What the f--

YANG

Leave it to me! I just need a way up there!

SHARA

I got you!!!

Shara makes an ice ramp leading close to the comets.

YANG

Ragnarok!!!

Yang casts Ragnarok, which strikes her with lightning. Her arms, legs and sword are swirling with electricity. She runs up the ramp but all you can see is a streak of electricity. Yang quickly cuts the comets into pieces, then strikes the pieces with her remaining electricity to make the debris smaller. This causes her to pass out mid air. Tomi catches Yang.

TOMI(to Yang)

Dang girl, I change my mind on that rematch.

Shara gets to the one of the stands, hits a button then erects a shield from the swords. Shara then runs to the next stand where she makes an acrobatic dodge from the swords flung at her. Tomi gets close enough and casts Silence on Hotspur, a timer of 60 seconds appears over Hotspur and begins to countdown. Shara sprints as fast as she can to Hotspur, with 25 seconds left, Shara jumps to grab Hotspur’s medallion, when Hotspur’s behemoth arms grab Shara.

HOTSPUR

What? How’d you think this was going to end? Your little girl power group has accomplished nothing! I will kill you, I will kill your friends.

(Hotspur breaks one of Shara’s arms)

I will kill my “sister”. I will ascend to the throne and there is nothing you can do about it!!

SHARA

Carbuncle!!!

Carbuncle appears and teleports Shara and half of Hotspur’s behemoth hands away about 5 feet in front of him. The hands drop and Shara painfully steps away from them. Hotspur writhes in pain from his missing hands. Five seconds remain and with Shara’s one good arm, she rips the medallion off of Hotspur, causing his summon to disappear.

HOTSPUR

Ok! Ok! You’ve proven yourself worthy. Become my elite guard and I will grant your wildest dreams. What? Don’t give me that look! My broth---

Shara punches him with her good arm.

SHARA

Your sister expected better from you.

Shara pops open her last mp potion, drinks it, casts cure on her arm.

SCENE 16

EXT. BATTLE ARENA - DUSK

HOTSPUR

Guards!!! Guards!!!! 

The battle between the elite guards has halted. One of Hotspur’s elite guard is incapacitated. The guards that Yang fought, are wounded and retreating. The guard who held the previous contestants and the judges hostage is now trying to make a run for it, Rowan uses offensive water magic and knocks the guard out. Tomi and Yang land. Hotspur’s guard now notice how hurt he is.

HOTSPUR

Guards!! Damn it!! I am the prince!! Which supersedes any female!!!

(Points at Shara, Yang and Tomi.)

Arrest those women!!!

KING

Must you embarrass yourself further Hotspur??

The remaining audience gasps at the sight of the King.

KING

I have never felt such pride and such shame in one day. A coup, Hotspur? You tarnish the crown you wear.

A mangy hound is more worthy of your rings! Daughter?

SHANA(surprised)

Yes father!!

KING

What would you do with your erstwhile brother?

SHANA

He will unfortunately always be my brother. He should be stripped of his royal privileges and… must complete 10 years of constant community service.

HOTSPUR

Co-community service??!! Daddy no! I’m a royal. You can’t treat me this way!!!

(The King’s guard apprehends Hotspur.)

Let go of me you idiots!! I’ll have you hung from your entrails!! Daddy! Daddy!!!

The guards escort Hotspur away and eventually up to the portal where the King came from.

KING

What of our cousin’s elite guard? Shall we execute them?

SHANA

A war would be the only result. Banish them and if they come back, a war we shall have.

Tomi runs over and grabs the bound Truck. 

TOMI

Your grace! This man sold secrets to your brother!

SHANA

Is this true?

TRUCK

Yup.

SHANA

For the love of money?

TRUCK

My mother is ill, you royals don’t give a shit, so I took the money to give her care.

SHANA

I see only your arms were bound, you could have theoretically run away. 

TRUCK

I ain’t scared. Do what you gonna do.

SHANA

This man will go to prison… but we will treat your mother as best we can.

TRUCK

Why… your grace??

SHANA

She is a part of the kingdom and we take care of our own.

(to Shara.)

Shara, I believe it is. You and your friends have shown bravery beyond example. What is it that you wish for?

Shara, Yang and Tomi look at each other. Shara speaks for the three.

  
  
  


SHARA

With the addition of our friend Tomi here, we want a rematch with your elite guard.

SHANA

Are you certain? You could have riches.

SHARA(bows)

We want to earn our way, my princess.

SHANA

So be it.

Shara takes a moment to walk by herself so that no one can hear her.

SHARA

So Shiva… four times? I wasn’t sure you’d let me use your power again.

SHIVA V.O.

You have yet to entertain me three times, I didn’t say how many chances I’d give you.

SHARA

So, how many times did I entertain you?

SHIVA V.O.

We’ll go with… 1.5.

SHARA

1.5?? Come on, that ice ramp was pretty cool.

SHIVA V.O.

What Yang did was cool, you just helped.

Shiva and Shara continue to bicker.

EXT. THE ARENA NEXT DAY - AFTERNOON

The audience is packed with people. The King is in attendance with his elite guard and Shana with armed guards. The audience chants, “Chocobo kick!!! Chocobo kick!!” Shara raises her fist in the air and the audience goes wild. Shara, Yang and Tomi are just about ready. On the opposite side is Shana’s elite guard prepping as well. Aileen makes eye contact with Shara and begins to walk towards the center of the field, Shara follows suit and they meet at the halfway line. Aileen shakes Shara’s hand.

AILEEN

Thanks for saving the princess. But don’t think we’ll take it easy on you or repeat the same strategy.

SHARA

Wouldn’t dream of it.

Shara returns to her side.

YANG(to Shara)

So what’s the plan?

SHARA

Yang, you’re going to lead a frontal assault. Tomi, you’re going to summon Valigarmanda and play keep away with the statue.

TOMI

Won’t she summon Bahamut?

SHARA

Leave her to me. Ready team?

(They put their hands together.)

Let’s go!!!

Yang charges toward the opposite team, Tomi soars high with Valigarmanda and Shara roars atop her Chocobo as she races toward Aileen.

The End

  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
